Romeo and Juliet
by Ashley's Fool
Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soulmates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.
1. Chapter 1: What!

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soul mates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for Sexual Content, some language, violence.

_**A/N:** Hey ya'll. I just had to make another Troypay! I just support this couple. Gabriella is just too… sweet. Anyway, here is the story. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_

Chapter 1: What!

* * *

"What team!"

"Wildcats!"

"What team!"

"Wildcats! Get your head in the game!" they all exclaimed. Everyone was carrying Troy up in the air. "Who's our captain!"

"Troy!"

"Who!"

"Troy!"

"Guys, Guys. Calm down." Troy said. "I'm not the whole team. You guys are the true winners." Everyone cheered. They viewed him as the basketball god. He was a great basketball player, and wasn't bad to look at. Most importantly, he was modest. Everyone loved him, everyone except the…

" It's the Ice Queen. She's coming this way. Along with her 'drama nerds'!" said one of the jocks. In front of them, a group, known as the "drama nerd" began to strut down the hallways. In the front, was the leader, Sharpay Evans. She was wearing a blue mini skirt, a blue blazer, a lime green blouse, and lime green high heels. She was the "Drama Queen" of East High. Her twin brother, Ryan, her right-hand man, was wearing a pair of jeans, lime greet button down shirt, and a lime green hat. The rest of the "drama nerds" were wearing matching colors. They walked up toward the jocks. "Move Bolton." Sharpay demanded.

"Hello Sharpay." Troy said.

"I said move Bolton." She ordered moving closer to him, as she hightened her voice.

"And what if I don't?" he asked. The two moved closer, until they were only an inch away from each other.

"You don't want to know." she muttered. Troy could smell her sweet breath. All he could think about were those luscious…

"Move Bolton!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to make a scene."

"That's a surprise." said Chad.

"Back off!" Ryan shouted.

"Or what? You're going to read lines to us." Chad challenged the blonde-haired teen. The jocks started laughing.

"No. We are just going to shove those basketballs up your asses." Ryan retorted. The "drama nerds" began to giggle.

"You bitch." Chad mumbled. "Let's teach them a lesson." They were all ready to fight when Troy and Sharpay stepped in.

"Guys no. let's not fight." Troy said.

"Yeah. We shouldn't be wasting our time with these Neanderthals." Sharpay rescanned with them. "Let's go guys." The "drama nerds" gave an 'I'm better than you' look to them and left the scene. "God. I hate them so much." Chad commented.

"Yeah, well that Sharpay is kind of cute." Zeke insisted.

"Yeah. She's good for looking, not for touching." he said. "Hey Troy. Look who it is." Troy turned around. It was a girl with a pair of jeans and a blue sweater. It was Gabriella, his secret little crush.

"Go for it man." Chad whispered. They all left him with Gabriella. He walked over to her locker.

"Hey." he said. She turned around.

"Hey Troy. Saw the whole little spasm. Those drama nerds are mean. Especially Sharpay."

"She's not that mean." he replied, for some reason needing to defend Sharpay. Gabriella gave him a look. "Or maybe she is mean." he tried to cover it up.

"Whatever. So, are you going to go to Kelsi's party?" she asked.

"Probably. You?" he asked.

"Maybe. Too bad the drama nerds are going to go."

"Why?" he asked.

"She invited them." she responded. "Anyway, I have to go. I have Physics right now. See ya Troy." she said. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed to the opposite direction. Troy was glad; this was his chance to ask Gabriella out, but at the same time he kept on thinking about a certain blonde. _"No. I can't have any feeling for her. I'm probably gassy. That's right."_ With that he left ready for the party to begin.

* * *

Troy was walking up Kelsi's house, filled with anxiety. He was wearing a black button down shirt and a pair of jeans, and boots. _Ding. Dong._ "Coming." a voice shouted from inside. The door opened, revealing Kelsi, who was wearing a blue dress with matching shoes. "Hey Troy."

"Hey Kelsi. Happy Birthday." Troy greeted her. "Here you go." He handed her the present.

"Aw, thanks Troy." She gave him a hug. "The party's downstairs."

"Okay." He went down the stairs, and scanned the room. He saw the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on. She was wearing a low-cut back dress, with a matching purse and shoes. He was so mesmerized. "What are you looking at Troy?" she scoffed as if he committed a crime.

"Um…um… nothing." he muttered trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. _"Why am I thinking about her? I can't. I have feelings for Gabriella. That's right. Then why am I thinking about those scrumptious…" _

"Bolton!" she exclaimed. "Stop drooling you freak! I'm going to get something to drink." She shoved tight past him, making her way to the snack bar. _" Why was he looking at me. I hope he was. Wait. I can't have feeling for him. He's…Bolton. That's right. But he is so hot. Stop it Sharpay! Get yourself together. You are probably just hallucinating. That's right. Just go and get yourself some water. That's right._

"Come on guys. Time to play some games." Kelsi said with much glee. They all sat in a circle, ready to have some fun. "Okay, first we are going to play Spin the Bottle. The person who it lands on, the two have to go in the closet and have a make-out session for five minutes. Any Questions. Good. Let's begin." The first couple was Ryan and Kelsi, then it was Chad and Kelsi, then… "Gabriella! You came!" exclaimed Kelsi. She got up and gave her a hug. "I wouldn't miss it. So what are we playing?" she asked, her eyes fixed on Troy. Sharpay saw this and just rolled her eyes while she checked her nails.

"We are playing Spin the Bottle. Come and sit down here." Kelsi placed her next to Sharpay. "Okay guys. Let's see where we left it off! Troy? Why don't you spin the bottle?" she said.

"Hey. No fair. It was my turn." Chad said folding his arms to signify how mad he was.

"Too bad. It's _my_ party, so I get to decide. Here. Spin well." she told him. Troy just nodded. He looked at the bottle and looked at Gabriella. She was smiling at him. Then he looked at Sharpay. He could of sworn she had a small smile but she blushed and turned around.

"Well aren't you going to spin it?" asked Kelsi.

"Yeah. I will." He then spun the bottle as hard as he could. He saw the bottle spinning and spinning. After a minute it was slowing down. _"Come on. Land on Gabriella. Please."_ he said to himself. Just then the bottle stopped. Everyone gasped.

"What!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Hope you liked. I decided to end it there. The more reviews, the better the next chapter will be. Also, if you liked this then check out my other Troypay fics. Till then, Adios._


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Something New

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soul mates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for Sexual Content, some language, violence.

_**A/N: **Wow, thanks for all these reviews. I just love them. They mean so much to me. Anyway, I decided to update another chapter to this fic. Anyway, hope you enjoy. On with my rambling, and let's start with the story._

Chapter 2: Start of Something New

"What!" exclaimed Sharpay. Everyone looked at who the plastic bottle was pointing at. It was pointing at a shocked and stunned Sharpay.

"Um, maybe Troy should…"

"No." mumbled Kelsi.

"Kelsi. Troy doesn't want to kiss…"

"I'm sorry Gabriella. But they have to. It's part of the rules. And no one is special that they don't have to follow the rules."

"But…"

"It's okay." Troy assured her.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Kelsi is right. It's part of the rules, and it's just a game." He turned to face. She was just sitting there, not able to mutter a word. He then turned his attention to Gabriella. She showed hurt in her eyes. He walked up to her. "Don't worry, Gabi. It's just a game." She just looked at him, and turned away. He then made his way towards Sharpay, and extended out a hand. She looked at it. She got up by herself.

"I don't need your help." She trudged towards the closet, her heels making a clinging sound as she still held to her purse tightly, Troy following her. He was nervous and scared, but for some reason, he was also anticipating this moment.

As they walked in, Kelsi explained, "Now guys you know what to do. I will lock you guys in for 5 minutes."

"Kelsi, I _have_ played this game before." Sharpay retorted.

"Sorry Shar. Well have fun you two." Kelsi closed the door and locked it. He could hear people snickering and wondering what they were going to do in there. He then turned to face at Sharpay. She opened her purse and pulled out a moist towelette, and the lipstick she was currently wearing. "Sit down." she commanded.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Are you deaf? I said sit down." She ordered him He immediately did as she told him. She walked up to him as he could smell her sweet breath. The smell of strawberries and melons. She then started putting lipstick on him. "What are you doing?" he asked, wondering what the hell Sharpay was going to do.

"Listen Troy. Just because we are in here, does not mean we have to kiss. I am just giving the allusion that we did kiss." She informed him. Troy simply nodded, as Sharpay began to do her business.

After 10 seconds she was done. "There. You see." She handed him the mirror. It looked convincing. "I'm doing us a favor Troy." she said. She then sat down on the floor, examining to see if her shoes were still perfect. He just looked at her; he would have thought that she was happy that they weren't going to kiss, but for some reason she still looked so sad. He didn't want to say anything to piss off the 'Ice Queen.' Sharpay looked at her diamond-encrusted watch. "It only passed a minute. It feels like we have been here for at least 5 minutes." she shouted. All of a sudden Troy let out what he had to say.

"Why are you so mean?" he blurted out.

"Excuse." she asked, getting up.

"I said why are you so mean?"

"The same reason you act like a big shot." she replied angrily.

"What?" he asked.

"You heard me! You are always 'Look at me. I'm Troy Bolton. I am the best basketball player because I make every touchdown'!"

"Hold up. It's _baskets_, not _touchdowns_, and secondly, I am not like that. You are always 'I'm Sharpay, and I make every school production'." he said, trying to mimic her. He even went as far as to pretend to flip his hair.

"Not my fault I do." she said.

"You are such a…"

"Bitch? Doesn't make a difference. Everyone calls me that anyway. I get used to it." She then sat down.

"Well maybe if you were a little bit nicer…"

"You think it's easy being me? You don't think I want to be nice. It's just that I don't want to get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You don't get it Bolton. You have basketball. Everyone loves you. No one pays attention to the drama club." Troy had never thought about that.

"

Do you get it now. I have to be strong and tough if I want to get noticed. If I wasn't like this then I would be nothing."

"That's not true." he said.

"Yes it is. You just don't get it. You have it easy." she said.

"That is not true. I have to be perfect. I have to be the leader. You know how hard it is?"

"Yes, I do. I am the leader for the drama club." Then they both realized something. They had more in common than they thought. He looked into her hazel eyes. They were so beautiful. He looked at her perfect face and those luscious kissable lips. He wanted to press his lips onto hers. Sharpay saw him looking at her. She was getting freaked out. "_What is he staring at? Do I have something on my face. Oh no! Do I have a giant pimple."_

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"You." he said in a seductive tone.

"Wha…" Was all he could say. Troy grabbed her and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. "_This is incredibly. Her lips are so… amazing."_

"_This is so surreal. I have to get him off me, but for some reason, I don't want him to let go. I think I have gone to heaven. Wait. I shouldn't be thinking of that, but I can't help it. I don't want this to end." _As much as Sharpay wanted to stop, she couldn't. She loved him holding her, his touch just sent tingles to her body. She loved this feeling. Perhaps it was love that she was feeling? Troy was feeling the same way. He loved everything that was going on at that moment. It was magical. Nothing he ever dreamed of. The two then pulled away, gasping for air. The two were flushed. They then looked at each other, lust in their eyes. Or perhaps it was love? Just then the door opened.

"So how was it?" asked Kelsi. Sharpay immediately got out of the closet and walked toward Ryan. "We're going." she said.

"But I just started having fun." he whined.

"Do I care. I said let's go!." The two then headed up the stairs.

"Troy, what happened?" asked Troy.

"Are you alright?" asked Zeke.

"Did she hurt you?" asked a worried Chad. But Troy wasn't paying attention to any of them All he kept on thinking about was that kiss. That passionate kiss. The kiss he had dreamed of having with Gabriella, yet he shared it with Sharpay. And for some reason, he was glad that it was her. He knew that this was going to be the start of something new.

_**A/N: **Well that's it for chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. I will try to update as fast as I can possibly can. Unfortunately I am pretty busy with school, life, and my other fics. I will probably update in a week or two. Maybe. Anyway R&R._


	3. Chapter 3: The Balcony

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soul mates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for Sexual Content, some language, violence.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the people who reviewed. I just loved them. Any who, sorry, I haven't updated in almost two weeks. I have been pretty busy with other things. Any who, here is where the romance develops and this scene is sort of like the balcony scene in Romeo and Juliet, but with a modern twist. So anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Balcony

* * *

"Hey Troy. Dude? Are you okay?" asked Chad as he saw the look on Troy's face. Troy snapped out of his daze and looked around. He could see that everyone was looking at him as if he was crazy.

"What happened in there?" asked Gabriella. He just looked at her. She had worried look on her face.

"Uh. I gotta go." he stated. He got up and headed up the stairs. He could hear Gabriella calling him,

"Troy! Wait up!" But he didn't listen. He ran toward his BMW and drove off. He had to go there. He just had to. He had to tell her how he felt.

* * *

After 40 minutes, he reached his destination. He parked at the driveway and scanned the area. It was the more wealthy side of the city. He then looked at the Victorian manor that was standing in front of him. He had visited that house once. In 7th grade, he had to do a science project with Sharpay. Back then, he hated her… now, he was standing there, ready to profess his love for her. He took a deep breath and ran to the backyard gazed up at the building. There was a white limestone balcony. He decided that he had to climb it, so he did, ready to reach the top.

* * *

"I still don't understand why we had to leave the party so early. I was just getting to get my groove on." Ryan complained, as they entered the manor.

"Well put your groove back in your bottle." she told him. She then called out. "Mom! Dad!. We're home!" But there was no answer.

"They're probably still at the theater." Ryan assumed. "Well I'm gonna go to my room, and chat online."

"Okay." Sharpay said. "Hope I don't catch you watching porn… again." Ryan stuck the middle finger at her and upstairs.

Sharpay paced around inside living room. Everything was white, from the couches to the porcelain figurines. She walked up to the white leather couches and stared out in the window. "I'm supposed to hate him. Then why do I feel these feelings for him. Maybe I just have a headache. Ugh. I'm just going to have to take a nice bubble bath." She tried to reason. She got up, and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

20 minutes later, Sharpay got out of bathroom, all refreshed. She was wearing a white satin nightgown. She walked to her room; it was the size of her parent's room. Everything in there was pink, with white touchings. She walked toward her window, and opened it, which led to her balcony. The night was calm and silent with a light breeze. She loved coming out to her balcony at night, just thinking about how her day had gone. But now, she was at a confused state, not knowing what was going through her head . "Oh why? Why do I feel this way? He is my enemy. I'm supposed to hate him. Yet, I don't. I have feelings for him. Feeling that I can't deny. Oh how I wish I could tell him how I feel. But I can't. He doesn't have feelings for me. He probably just kissed because he felt sorry to me. Oh Troy! Troy! Where are you Troy?"

"I'm right… ah!" she heard someone scream. She also heard a thump on the ground. She checked who it was. It was Troy, who was plotted on the rose bushes.

"Troy? Is that you?" she asked, afraid that he had heard what she said earlier.

"Yeah. It's me." he managed to say.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just a second." he muttered. He got up and started to climb the balcony. After a minute he reached his destination. "A little help." he pleaded. She went to his aide, and helped him get up.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to do this." he said. He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. At first, Sharpay was taken back by the kiss, but then she deepened the kiss. She then pulled away from the heated kiss. She looked into his eyes, as she was taking deep breaths.

"Did I do something wro…" But Troy didn't finish his sentence. This time, Sharpay pulled him into another deep kiss. Both their tongues demanded for dominance. Troy wrapped his arms around her slender body. Their bodies were molding to one. After 5 minutes of an intense make out session, both pulled away, gasping for air. The two gazing into one another's eyes. "Did we just…"

"Yeah." Troy said.

"So what does this mean?" she asked

"I guess this means that we are together." he told her. She looked at him.

"We can't." she said in an inaudible tone. "We just can't."

"What? Why not. Listen Sharpay, before I couldn't even stand you, but tonight, I can't live without you." he pleased. He grabbed her and hugged her. "I love you."

"You what?" she asked, disbelieving what Troy had just said.

"I love you Sharpay Evans." he stated. He gave her a sweet tender kiss. He pulled away, waiting for what her reaction would be. She gave him a smirk.

"I love you too." she whispered.

"You what?" Troy asked, wanting to hear that again.

"I love you, Troy Bolton." The two then kissed each, with more passion than before. They were on the other's bodies. Troy loving every moment with her. He loved being in her presence. He loved her eyes, lips, body, everything. Most important of all, he loved her. Same went for Sharpay. She loved everything about him. The two pulled apart. She had a little smile on her face, and began to laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I just realized that you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." she commented. He gave her a smirk, and gave her another kiss. Just then, there was a knock on Sharpay's room.

"Sharpay, it's me. Ryan. Can I come in?" he asked. Sharpay pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh no! It's Ryan! You have to go!"

"But…"

"Not now, Troy. I'll see you tomorrow." she replied. He gave her one last kiss, and then climbed down the balcony. "I can't wait to see you again." he mumbled.

"Just go." she smiled. He then ran away while Sharpay just stood there, flushed. "Could me and Troy actually be?" she asked herself. Just then, the door opened. "Sharpay? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course. And have you ever heard of knocking." she retorted.

"I did." he said. "About a minute ago."

"Oh. Well what do want? I don't have all night." she snapped, trying to sound convincing.

"I was thinking that tomorrow, we wear pink and white tomorrow." he replied. Sharpay wasn't paying any attention to him. All she kept on thinking about was Troy Bolton.

"Hello Sharpay. Earth to Sharpay. Hello. Are you there?"

"What? Oh yeah. That's great. Now can you go. I'm really tired."

"Okay. Well goodnight Sharpay."

"Goodnight Tr… I mean Ryan. Goodnight Ryan." she said. He left the room. She closed her mahogany door, and locked it. She jumped into her pink bedspread and her red satin sheets. She couldn't believe it. She had actually professed her love for Troy, and he felt the same way for her. This was perfect. Everything about that night was perfect. She then went to a deep sleep, the whole night, dreaming of a certain basketball star. "I love you so much ,Troy Bolton." she whispered.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well hope you liked it. Please review. I just love them. Now I won't probably review, due to my play practices, homework, and life. Anyway, please review. I'm dying to know what you think of this story. Also, I will update my other Troypay fic, Ice Queen, if ya'll interested. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Until then, see ya. R&R._


	4. Chapter 4: Ty Balt

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soul mates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for Sexual Content, some language, violence.

_**A/N: **Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. Luckily, all my major projects are over, so now I can update on my fanfics. In this story, we left off the start of Troy and Sharpay's relationship. Now in this chapter, things are going to heat when a new guy shows up and has his eye on Sharpay. Gabriella will also play a major factor in this fic. So on with the story.

* * *

_

Chapter 4: Ty Balt

* * *

_She then went to a deep sleep, the whole night, dreaming of a certain basketball star. "I love you so much ,Troy Bolton." she said to herself. _Sharpay woke up, at 5:30, refreshed. She could not believe that it was happening. Her and Troy… together? Just thinking about that made her all excited and anxious. "Get a hold of yourself. You have to act like yourself. You don't want Ryan to start suspecting that something is wrong." she told herself. But she could not help it, she was all giddy inside. She decided that she needed to take a shower, after all, she had to smell nice for her new boyfriend.

* * *

After 25 minutes she was out of the bathroom, and headed to her room. She rummaged through her closet. She had to find something perfect to wear. After all, she had to dress for him. After an hour, she was ready. She was wearing a white Chanel dress with a V neck-line. She put on a pearl necklace, white Gucci high heels, and a white leather Dior handbag. Her brother knocked on her door. "Coming." she called out. She opened it, revealing her brother. He was wearing a pink and white striped button shirt, white jeans, and white halter tops. He was wearing one of his famous hats, this time, in the color pink. 

"So how do I look?" Sharpay asked, doing a little twirl.

"Great, but I thought we were doing white _and pink_." he said.

"I totally forgot. I know, I will wearing my pink Gucci shoes, pink Coach bag, and my pink pearls." she told him.

"Okay."

* * *

After 15 minutes, the two were out of their mansion and headed toward Sharpay's Cadillac convertible. As she was driving, Ryan was staring at her; Sharpay noticed. 

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" she asked.

"No. You're fine. It's just that you look… different."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's like you've changed. Almost as of you are in… Did anything happen at the party?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pretending like she did mot have a clue.

"I mean did anything happen between you… and Troy?' he asked, shuddering at the thought.

"What! Are you kidding! Of course not! He tried to kiss me, but I shoved him away!

Please, like I will _never_ fall for Troy Bolton!" she exclaimed.

"Now that's my sister." Ryan said. The two laughed. Inside, Sharpay could not help but feel bad for lying to her brother. Truth was that she did in fact fall in love with Troy.

* * *

Troy Bolton woke up, having a huge smile on his face. He was just so happy. He was actually in love, and it wasn't with Gabriella, but with Sharpay Evans. He sighed. He decided to take a shower, and got dressed. He wore a white polo with a pair of jeans, and white sneakers. He walked out the door, confident as ever. 

Troy walked to school, greeted by Chad. "Hey dude." Chad greeted him. Next to Chad, was Jason, and Zeke. "So are you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be." Troy said.

"Well remember what happened at the party. You and Sharpay… in the closet…together?" he responded.

"Oh that, nothing happened." Troy lied.

"Nothing happened. You were with Sharpay Evans, the two of you looked flushed, something obviously happened." Chad retorted.

"Nothing happened. She just kept on talking about how she hated me. She tried making it look like we kissed, so she did some allusion crap. It was all fake." Troy lied. Inside, he wanted to tell them, but he couldn't… not yet.

"That's a relief." Chad let out a sigh. "Well it seemed real to you know who." Chad pointed to a certain brunette. "She was really hurt."

"Yeah man. You should talk to her." said Zeke.

"I will." Later." he said to the guys. As he was walking toward Gabriella's locker, Troy was thinking, _"What should I tell her. I'm sorry, but I am in love with Sharpay Evans, and not you. Can we be friends?" _

"Hey Gabi." he greeted her.

"Hey Troy." she said in an almost inaudible tone.

"About last night…"

"I know." she said.,

"You do?"

"Yeah. I know you had to kiss her. It's all part of the game. I understand that." she answered.

"Yeah. Totally." he said.

"But I do have one question?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"When you kissed her, did you feel something for her?" she asked.

Troy wanted to say, _"Yes!" _Troy actually said, "No, of course not. After all, she is the Ice Queen." he said. The two began to laugh. Inside, Troy was dying inside. It hurt him having to make fun of Sharpay. Just then Sharpay Evans entered the school, her "drama nerds" right behind her. They were once again matching. As she walked by Troy she gave him a glare, but she also gave him a small smile. Troy couldn't help but stare. She looked gorgeous, the dress fitting her every curve; he bit his lip, just thinking about her. He couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

As Sharpay walked next to Troy, she couldn't help but smile on the inside. _"He is soooooo hot. Wait, what is he doing with Gabriella? There just talking, don't let that ruin your day." _she thought to herself. 

Just then, a blonde boy stepped through the doors. He was wearing a navy Lacoste polo shirt, a pair of Guess jeans, a Mark Jacobs watch, and some Timberlands. He was carrying a Ralph Lauren book bag. "Hey Sharpay, look! There's a new guy." Ryan muttered to Sharpay .Sharpay turned to face the new kid. She had to admit that the boy was attractive. He walked up to them. "Hello." he greeted them, his emerald eyes scanning Sharpay.

"Um, hi." Sharpay returned the greeting. Ryan snapped his fingers, signaling that they leave the two alone, and the "drama nerds" left with him, leaving Sharpay and the new kid alone.

"So you're new?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ty Balt." he said. He pulled out his hand and Sharpay took it and shook it. "Yours?"

"I'm Sharpay Evans." she answered.

"Sharpay. I like that name. It's unique."

"A unique name for a unique person." she replied. The two laughed.

"So, is that your posse?" he asked.

"Yeah. We're the drama club." she said.

"Drama?" he asked.

"Let me guess, you're one of those jocks who plays every sport."

"No, in my last school I was in the lacrosse team." he responded.

"Really?" asked Sharpay.

"Yup. But my passion is acting. I was in more than 10 productions in my last school."

"Really? So in that case, would you care to join the drama club. We love new bees." Sharpay said.

"That will be great." he smiled.

"Great, so I'll see ya later." she said.

"Actually, I was wondering if you can show me to the Main Office." he answered. blushing a light pink.

"Okay. Just follow me." she said. She led him to the left hallway, not know that a certain basketball star was watching the whole thing.

* * *

As Troy and Gabriella were talking, Chad and Taylor showed up. "Hey guys." Taylor said. 

"Hey." Troy and Gabriella greeted her.

"Hey! Check out Sharpay. Looks like she talking to a new guy. Looks like the two are hitting it off." Chad exclaimed

"Did she just smile?" Taylor asked.

"You don't see the Ice Queen doing that often." Gabriella commented

"Yeah." Troy said. Inside, Troy was growing more and more jealous. He could not stand that guy flirting with his woman. _"Who is he? Whoever he is, he is messing with the wrong guy." _he said to himself. He grew even more jealous when the guy and Sharpay walked together to the left hall. It looked like Troy would be having some competition.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well that's all for now. Hope you guys liked it. I will be updating a lot quicker, so expect the next chapter to be posted in a week or two. I will also update my other fanfics. Until then, you know the drill. R&R._


	5. Chapter 5: Stealing a Kiss or Two

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soul mates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for Sexual Content, some language, violence.

_**A/N: **Hi everyone. Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate them so much. Sorry I haven't updated in over a month. My computer had a virus and it took forever to fix it, but it's fixed, so now I can update. But thanks for being so patient. So on with the story. Here is Chapter 5.

* * *

_

Chapter 5: Stealing A Kiss Or Two

* * *

"_Who is he? Whoever he is, he is messing with the wrong guy." he said to himself. He grew even more jealous when the guy and Sharpay walked together to the left hall. It looked like Troy will be having some competition._

"Well bye guys." Chad said.

"We got to get to class." Taylor explained. "See you guys at lunch, Gabi." Taylor and Chad left, leaving Troy and Gabriella alone.

"We should get going." Troy mumbled. He started to leave, but Gabriella called him.

"Troy! Wait!"

"Yeah, Gabi?" he asked, not sure what she wanted.

"I… was wondering… if… you were busy on Friday… maybe we can go… on a date?" she asked, stuttering through the whole thing. Troy had no idea what to do. _"Oh crap! What should I do? This is what I wanted to avoid. If I say no, then she will be upset. If I say yes, then Sharpay will be upset. Okay think. Sharpay is the one you love. I'm sure Gabriella will get over it."_

"Troy? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Good. So?"

"Oh yeah. Listen Gabriella, I am kind of busy…"

"I get it Troy. You don't want to go out with me. I am so stupid to think you will." she said, tears beginning to form

"Gabi, it's not you. It's me." he said. "I just need time to think."

"Think about what? Do you have feelings for someone else? Is that it? Is it… Sharpay?" she asked.

"No!" Troy exclaimed. "It's just I need some time to myself. Listen I got to go." Troy immediately walked to his class, leaving a crying Gabriella.

* * *

Troy's first class was homeroom, with Ms. Darbus. He shared that class with Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Gabriella, and Sharpay, his love. He walked in the room. "Hello Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus said to him. "Glad you can join us. And with 5 minutes to spare. Go sit down." Troy sat in his seat.

"Hey dude. Where's your lady?" Chad asked him.

"Who are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"He's talking about Gabi." Taylor told him.

"Oh, her. She should be here." he said. He looked around. He saw that Gabriella's seat was empty. He also noticed that Sharpay's seat was empty. _"Where the hell is she?"_ he thought to himself. Just then Gabriella walked in, looking very sad.

"Ah! Miss Montez! Just in time. Sit at your seat." Ms. Darbus said.

"I will, Ms. Darbus." Gabriella mumbled. She looked at Troy, and walked to her seat.

_Ring. Ring._

"Ah! Class has started! Let's see, who is not here? Wait a minute, where is Sharpay?" she asked.

"I don't know." Ryan said. "She came to school with me." Just as he was speaking, Sharpay barged through the room, a boy right behind her.

"Miss Evans! Why are you late! You know how I feel about punctuality!" Ms. Darbus exclaimed. She then looked at the boy who was standing next to Sharpay. "And who is he?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about Ms. Darbus. This is the new student." Sharpay explained.

"Ah yes! The new student! How could I forget! And what is your name?" she asked the boy.

"My name is Ty Balt." the boy replied.

"Ah! Such a unique name!" Ms. Darbus said.

"More like a gay name." Chad whispered to Troy. Troy snickered. Fortunately, Ms. Darbus did not notice.

"Ms. Darbus, Sharpay was kind enough to show me to the principal's office. That way, I can get started." he told her. He then handed Ms. Darbus a white paper. "This will prove it." Ms. Darbus began to read it.

"Well it seems here your story is true. Now you two will you please go to your seats?" Ms. Darbus said. Sharpay and Ty walked to the desks. Ty sat next to an empty desk, which was right next to Sharpay. As Ms. Darbus began to speak, he could see that Sharpay and Ty were whispering to each other, giggling or snickering every few minutes. He watched the two, growing more impatient and irate by the minute.

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Class dismiss!" Ms. Darbus announced.

"Finally." Troy whispered. Chad walked toward him.

"Hey, do you want to shoot some hoops during free period?" Chad asked him.

"Can't. have to do Mr. Horn's Literature homework." Troy said. Troy of course was lying. He hoped he could spend some time with Sharpay.

"Okay dude. Maybe after school." Chad said.

"Maybe. Catch you later." Troy told him. He immediately walked out of the room, searching for a certain blonde. "Found you." he said to himself. She was talking to the new kid. He immediately walked toward them.

* * *

"Class dismiss!" Ms. Darbus announced. Sharpay turned around. She saw Troy talking to Chad. She sighed. She had hoped she could get some alone time with Troy.

"Hey Sharpay." a voice said.

"Oh hey Ty." Sharpay greeted him.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" he asked, giving her a smile. She turned around. She could still see the two talking. She turned back to Ty.

"Okay." she said. The two got up, and left. "So, the drama group meets at lunch, which is in 5th period." she informed him. "Do you have it the same period?" Ty nodded.

"So where do you guys meet?" he asked her.

"We meet in the balcony." she answered his question.

"Wow. You guys are pretty popular in this school. Our drama group was not like this at my old school." he explained.

"Yeah, well we're loved by all… except the jocks." she told him.

"Wow. You guys got some competition or something?" he asked.

"No. We always win." Sharpay said, smiling. He began to giggle. "What's so funny?" Sharpay asked.

"It's just you have an amazing smile." he told her. Sharpay began to blush. _"Why am I blushing? Wait, I feel terrible. I feel like I am betraying Troy." _

"Thanks." Sharpay said. "Listen, I have to get my books from my locker."

"I'll come with you." he told her.

"No!" she exclaimed. "You should probably get to class. Get a feel for the school."

"You are right. See you later." he said. She walked to her locker, and grabbed the books she needed for the next class.

"Hey." a voice said. She jumped.

"Ah!" she shouted.

"Sharpay! It's me. Troy." Troy said.

"Oh, hey." she said. She closed her locker, and began to walk. Troy followed. "I missed you." she told him.

"I did too." he said.

"You don't know how I wish we could walk through these halls as a couple." she replied.

"I know how you feel." Troy said. Sharpay turned around, facing Troy.

"How about we go somewhere during free period, to have some alone time." Sharpay explained.

"Yeah, I know just the place. Meet me at the Science Garden's." Troy told her.

"Perfect!" Sharpay exclaimed. She walked toward Troy and whispered in his ear. "Can't wait." She pulled away, and walked to her next class. Troy was shaking. He could not wait for free period.

* * *

It was now free period, and Troy was waiting for Sharpay. He checked his watch. "She's 5 minutes late." Troy said. He decided to lay on the bench, and let the sun hit his tanned skin. He heard footsteps coming toward him. He opened his eyes; a blonde girl was walking toward him. "Hey stranger." the girl whispered. Troy got up from the bench.

"Hey to you too." he said. "Please, sit." He motioned for her to sit next to him. She did.

"You know it's beautiful here." Sharpay muttered.

"Yeah. It's almost as beautiful as you." Troy told her. Sharpay began to blush. Troy noticed a strand of Sharpay's blonde hair covering her face. He reached in and gently pushed it behind her ear.

"Thanks." Sharpay said.

"Anytime." he said, giving her one of his famous smiles. Sharpay began to laugh.

"And what's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just that you are a big lumphead basketball player." she answered in a playful matter.

"Is that so?" he asked. She nodded. "Oh you're going to get it." he had a mischievous grin on his face. He grabbed Sharpay and began to tickle her.

"Troy! Stop it!" Sharpay shouted.

"Never!" Troy exclaimed.

"Two can play that game!" Sharpay shouted. She then started to tickle his neck. She realized that that was his ticklish spot. Troy let go of her.

"Troy has a weakness." Sharpay said with a sly grin.

"Don't you even think about it." Troy warned her. Sharpay sat on Troy lap, and began to tickle him. He was laughing uncontrollably. Troy then grabbed her hands. The two looked into each other's eyes. Troy leaned in, and gently placed his lips on Sharpay's. It was a sweet, loving kiss. Sharpay pulled back. "What's wrong?" Troy asked.

"Nothing. It's just I want to make sure that I'm not dreaming." Sharpay told him.

"Well I know how." Troy responded. He pulled Sharpay into another kiss, this time, much more passionate. Troy's hands started to roam Sharpay's back, making her moan. The two pulled back from the kiss, gasping for air. Just as they were going to kiss again, the bell rang.

"What! It's time already!" Try exclaimed.

"I guess we have to finish this later." Sharpay said. "How about after school?" she asked him. Troy nodded.

"Good. Meet me at my house." Sharpay replied.

"Won't Ryan be there?" he asked her.

"He'll be in his room the whole time." Sharpay said. She gently placed her lips on his, this time giving his an innocent kiss. "After School. My house." she said.

"Got it." he said, giving her another kiss. Sharpay pulled away.

"See you later." she whispered into his ear. She walked down the stairs. Troy walked toward the ailing. He could not wait for what lied ahead for him and his love… his Sharpay.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well that's all for now. Hope you liked. I had to end some Troypay fluff. Anyway, I already know what will happen in the end, and trust me, it will be big. I will try to update next week. Until then, you know the drill. R&R._


	6. Chapter 6: Snuggling by the Lakeside

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soul mates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for Sexual Content, some language, violence.

_**A/N: **Hey everybody. Sorry for the wait, but I am back with another day. I would like to take the time to thanks everyone who reviewed. You guys make my day. So, enough with the delay, and on with the story. This chapter will include more Troypay fluff. So here is Chapter 6.

* * *

_

Chapter 6: Snuggling by the Lakeside

* * *

_Ring. Ring._

"Okay, class. Remember, your reports will be due next week." Mrs. Lawn, the English teacher, announced. "Class dismiss." The class got up, and headed out the door.

"Sharpay! Wait!" a voice called out. Sharpay smiled, hoping it was who she thought it was. She turned around, her smile disappearing. The boy reached her, breathing hard. "I have been looking for you everywhere." he managed to say.

"Why, Ty?" Sharpay asked.

"Because, I wanted to see if I can take you to your house?" he told her. Sharpay knew that Ty was trying to flirt with her.

" I would love to, but can't. Ryan is taking me." Sharpay told him.

"Oh, he already left." Ty smiled.

"He what?" Sharpay asked in disbelief.

"Oh, I asked him if it was okay if I could take you, and he was okay with it." Ty explained.

"Great." Sharpay mumbled.

"I knew you would like the idea." Ty said. "So, you want me to wait for you?"

"No, no. You wait in your car, and I'll meet you there." Sharpay responded.

"Okay. My car is the Lexus convertible. It's black." Ty told her.

"Okay." Sharpay walked toward her locker. She opened it, and grabbed the books she needed. She looked around, and noticed that the hallway was empty. She closed her locker, when all of a sudden, a pair of hands grabbed her, and covered her eyes.

"Guess who it is?" the voice whispered.

"The love of my life… Jake Gyllenhaal." Sharpay joked.

"Very funny." the voice said. He took off his hands, revealing that it was Troy.

"Hey you." Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey to you too." Troy smirked, gently kissing her. Sharpay kissed back.

"Listen, we may have to delay our little get together." Troy said between kisses. Sharpay pulled away.

"Why?" she asked.

"I have basketball practice till 5." Troy explained. "Hope you understand?"

"I do." Sharpay sighed.

"That's my, girl." He kissed her nose.

"Anyway, I gotta go. If I don't hurry up, Ty will freak out."

"Ty? Who the hell is Ty?" Troy asked in a tone of jealousy.

"He's the new kid." Sharpay responded. "He's taking me home."

"Why?"

"Because Ryan left, took the car, and I have no one to take me home."

"Well, wait for me, and I'll take you home." Troy suggested.

"Sorry, Troy as tempting as that sounds, I am not a patient girl."

"It's just… I don't want someone I have no clue who he is, taking you home."

"Listen Troy. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. And besides, Ty is a nice guy. He won't do anything." Sharpay reasoned.

"I don't know…"

"Troy. You don't trust me?" Sharpay asked.

"Sharpay, I trust you, it's just that I don't trust him." Troy told her.

"Just give him a chance. He just going to take me home." Sharpay said.

"Okay." Troy muttered. Sharpay hugged him.

"Well, see ya at my house." Sharpay softly kissed Troy. She gently pulled away. She walked away, leaving Troy alone in the hallway. Troy sighed. _"If Sharpay trusts him, then so should I… right."_ Troy said to himself. He shoved the idea in the back of his mind. He had to go to practice; he'll deal with that later on.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Ty asked Sharpay, as she boarded the car. 

"Oh, I was talking to Ms. Darbus." Sharpay lied.

"Oh. That's cool." Ty muttered. He left the driveway, and drove toward Sharpay's house.

"You know where I live?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Ryan gave it to me." Ty explained.

"Oh." Sharpay mumbled. She stared out, the wind blowing her hair.

"You know, you look beautiful right now." Ty commented.

"Thanks." Sharpay softly said, not really paying attention to him. She was thinking about Troy.

"So, I really like East High." Ty said, trying to start up a conversation.

"That's nice." Sharpay muttered.

"You don't like me." Ty stated. Sharpay turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, you didn't seem like you wanted me to take you home, and you're acting like you don't want to talk to me." Ty explained. Truth was, it was all true, except for the hating part. She didn't hate him; frankly, she hardly knew the guy.

"I don't hate you. It's just, I have a headache." Sharpay lied.

"Oh." Ty began to blush with embarrassment. "Sorry for exploding at you."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. it's just that I really like you." Ty admitted.

"I like you too."

"Really?" Ty asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. I know we are going to be really great… friends." Sharpay told him. Ty's smiled turned into a frown. Sharpay noticed.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked.

"It's just I like you… like you."

"Oh Ty… I'm sorry, but I don't like you like that. For God sakes, I barely know you." Sharpay said.

"I understand." Ty muttered. The rest of the car ride was awkward and silent. Fortunately, they reached Sharpay's house. Sharpay got out of Ty's car.

"Thanks for taking me home." Sharpay whispered.

"Anytime." Ty smiled. Sharpay began to walk to her doorstep, when Ty called out her name. "Sharpay!" Sharpay turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Hope there won't be anything awkward between us."

"Don't worry, there won't be one." Sharpay lied. Ty nodded, and drove off to the road. She opened the door, only to be bombarded by Ryan.

"So how did it go?" Ryan asked.

"What do you think?" Sharpay glared at her brother.

"Wait, you _don't _like him?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Ryan! I barely the guy! I am not going to fall head over heels for him!" Sharpay yelled.

"Sorry, I just wanted to do a favor for you. I just thought you liked him." Ryan casually said.

"And what made you think I like him?" Sharpay asked.

"Because he fit's 'your' standards." Ryan stated.

"How would you know?"

"Because you always tell me what is your perfect guy."

"Well he is just… not perfect!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Can we lay off the subject?"

"Okay." Ryan mumbled. "So, I'm gonna have a few friends over." Ryan casually said, as he walked to the kitchen, to grab a bottle of mineral water. Sharpay followed him.

"What?" Sharpay asked in disbelief.

"Um… I'm having friends over. We're going to have a movie night." Ryan repeated, chugging down the water.

"Why?" Sharpay asked.

"Because, I felt like having it today. You, know, if you want to join, you can. You know how much it will mean to them, if you grace them with your presence." Ryan told her in a dramatic fashion.

"Sorry, but I'm not up to it, I'm gonna be in the backyard." Sharpay said.

"Okay, if that's what you want." Ryan replied. "Just know that they will be disappointed that you won't be there."

"I think I'll live." Sharpay walked upstairs, and to her room, getting ready for her date with Troy.

* * *

Troy parked his car in the Evan's driveway, fixing his hair. He finished practice, and rushed to his house to take a quick shower and change. He took a deep breath. As he got out, of his car, he noticed more than 3 parked cars also in the driveway. "Who else is here?" Troy asked himself. He shook off the thought, and walked toward the Victorian manor, and took a deep breath. Just as he was about to ring the door bell, a voice called him. 

"Troy." a voice whispered. Troy recognized the voice.

"Sharpay."

"Yeah. I'm by the bushes." Troy walked toward them, and noticed a small figure crouching behind them.

"Sharpay, what are you doing behind the bushes?" Troy asked.

"I was thinking we could stay here." Sharpay joked.

"Very funny." Troy said as he pulled her up.

"Thanks." Sharpay replied. She gently kissed him, and pulled away. "Come on, let me show you something." Sharpay led Troy to the backyard.

"I thought we were going to spend time with each other in your house."

"Can't. You saw those cars in the driveway?" Sharpay asked. Troy nodded. "Well, those are Ryan's friends."

"Oh, I presume that you haven't told your brother about us." Troy said.

"Well, no… but did you tell Chad?" Sharpay asked.

"Touché." Troy replied. Sharpay just laughed.

"And besides, where I'm taking… it'll be much more romantic."

"Well let's get going." Troy told her. The two walked past the patio deck, the pool, Jacuzzi, and toward the little forest.

"Owns this place?" Troy asked, pointing to the surroundings. Sharpay nodded. "Well aren't you lucky."

"Yeah, it's my favorite part of the place… this, and my room of course." Sharpay responded. After a few minutes, they reached their destination. They were away from the trees, and were at a lovely patch of land, with a small lake.

"Wow." was all that Troy could say.

"It had the effect on me too, when my dad first showed I to me. I come here to think, and look at the sunset." Sharpay told him.

"Well, I can you that's it beautiful, just like you.' Sharpay blushed, while Troy grinned.

"I hope you have an appetite."

"You know I do." Troy said. Sharpay pointed to the blanket with a basket.

"Wow, you went all out." Troy commented.

"Not really, I just wanted this to be special. The two walked toward the blanket, and lied down. Sharpay grabbed a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, and the two began to feed it to each other. The two laughed when the other had chocolate on their face.

"Here, let me take that off." Sharpay wiped the chocolate from Troy's nose and licked it "Not bad, although I was able to taste some boogers. " Sharpay teased.

"Oh, are you trying to be funny, well I have ways of making you pay." Troy said mischievously.

"Troy… I was only…" But it was too late. Troy grabbed her, and began to tickle the life out of her.

"Troy, stop it!" Sharpay shouted, between laughs.

"Not till you say sorry." Troy told her. Sharpay was able to wiggle away, but Troy grabbed her again. He stopped tickling her, and the two looked at each other's eyes. Troy leaned in, and kissed her. It turned from a soft innocent kiss, to a passionate one's. Sharpay's hands played with Troy's hair. The two pulled away slowly, savoring the moment.

"Look.' Sharpay whispered. "The sun's setting." Sharpay pointed to the background. Troy turned around.

"Wow, it's gorgeous." Troy said.

"I know." Sharpay snuggled up Troy's chest, the two treasuring the moment. The two just snuggled up against each other, unaware that a certain blonde boy was watching them

"Oh, if he thinks he's gonna steal her from me, he's got another thing coming." the boy said. "He's gonna regret messing with Ty Balt."

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's the end of Chapter 6. Hope you liked. The next Chapter, Ty Balt will find a way to break Sharpay and Troy apart. And Ryan and Gabriella may want to help him. So until then, you know the drill. R&R._


	7. Chapter 7: We'll Help

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soul mates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for Sexual Content, some language, violence.

_**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are great! Sorry, I haven't update in a month, but I have been trying to finish 'Mission Impossible,' as well as juggling with summer reading. Well, here is chapter 7. Hope you guys like.

* * *

_

Chapter 7: We'll Help

* * *

Troy Bolton woke up from his sleep, and began to stretch. He had a goofy smile on his face. He dreamt that he and Sharpay walked down the school hallways holding hands. He sighed. "If only that could happen in really life." Troy muttered.

"Troy! Are you up yet?" his mother shouted.

"Yeah mom." Troy called back.

"Okay, well get ready for school. Breakfast is almost ready." His mother told him.

"Got it mom." Troy shouted back. Troy got out of his bed and walked toward the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, and brushing his teeth, he walked back to his room. He put on some Axe, and checked his closet. He pulled out a light blue button down shirt, and a pair of jeans. He grabbed his white sneakers from under his bed.

After 5 minutes he walked downstairs and toward the kitchen. "Hey mom, dad." Troy greeted his parents.

"Hey son, ready for another practice?" dad asked.

"You know it dad." Troy said. His mother gave him a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon, and toast.

"So Troy, you didn't come home till nine. Where were you?" his mother asked.

"You know I was at Chad's house. I wanted to practice more." Troy lied, as he stabbed a sausage link.

"Now that's my son, dedicated…. Just like his old man." Mr. Bolton said as he took a bite of his toast.

After Troy and his dad finished their breakfast, the two said good-bye to Mrs. Bolton, the two headed to the school, Troy anxious to see her again.

Troy walked around the halls, looking for her. "She's not here. Where is she?" Troy said to himself.

"Who's not here, Troy?" a voice asked, causing Troy to jump. Troy turned around, only to see Gabriella strong at him.

"Hey Gabi." Troy greeted her.

"Hey. So who are you talking about?" Gabriella asked.

"Um… I was talking about Ms. Darbus." Troy lied.

"Oh. So why do you want to talk to her?" Gabriella asked.

"Well… um… I wanted to know… when the next musicale will be." Troy said, trying to make up an excuse.

"Oh, well you should know that the next one will be in the winter." Gabriella told him.

"Oh right. Silly me. Well… I should get going…"

"Troy. I just wanted to say… I'm sorry for coming to strong on you." Gabriella apologized. "It's just… I like you… a lot."

"Gabi…"

"You don't have to say that you like me too." Gabriella told him. "Just know that will wait for you." Troy felt bad for Gabriella. A week ago, he would have killed to be with her. Now…. Now he just wanted her to leave.

"Well I should get going." Troy said.

"Well… see ya." Gabriella told him. Troy could see tears beginning to form. Gabriella waved and walked the other way, not knowing that a certain boy was following her.

* * *

"So, how was your movie night?' Sharpay asked, as Ryan parked his car in the parking lot.

"It was okay." Ryan casually said. "Hey, where were you? I didn't see you in the backyard."

"Oh, I decided to take a walk. Think things through." Sharpay lied.

"Oh, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just… you been acting different ever since the…"

"Ryan! I'm okay!" Sharpay snapped.

"Okay, sorry." Ryan muttered, obviously hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. It's just…. I have too many things on my head." Sharpay admitted. "I just need some space."

"Well why don't you tell your brother about your problems?" Ryan suggested.

"It's complicated Ryan." Sharpay responded.

"Are you calling me stupid?" Ryan asked, trying to get his sister to laugh.

"Yes, I am." Sharpay joked. The two of them laughed as they headed to the school doors. They were greeted by the 'drama nerds'

"You guys are here." a girl shouted.

"Yeah, we are, Becky. Does anyone have any news?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes. Rumor has it that the new guys, Ty Balt, likes you." Becky informed her. The news caused Sharpay to turn a bright red.

"Um…. Thank you for the information." Sharpay managed to say.

"I told you he did." Ryan said.

"Not now, Ryan." Sharpay told him, giving him one of her 'famous' glares.

"Sharpay." Becky said.

"What is it now, Becky?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy Bolton, a.k.a. enemy number 1, is coming toward us." Becky informed her. Sharpay immediately turned, seeing Troy walking toward them… walking toward her. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to lunge herself onto him, and profess her love for him to everyone…. But she knew better.

"Sharpay." Troy called out her name. His voice alone, would make her melt. She tried her hardest to keep on the 'Ice Queen' attitude, but it was hard. Luckily, she was able to.

"What do you want Tro… I mean Bolton." Sharpay managed to say.

"Um… I just wanted to say that Ms. Darbus wanted to speak to you… in privately." Troy said, his eyes gazing at Sharpay. Fortunately no one noticed.

"Okay." Sharpay simply mumbled. She turned to the 'drama nerd.' "I will see you guys at lunch. That includes you too, Ryan."

"Okay sis." Ryan said, saluting her. Sharpay just rolled her eyes. She walked toward Troy.

"Can you pick up the pace, Bolton!" Sharpay exclaimed. "My grandma can walk faster than this!" Troy and Sharpay turned to the left hallway, leaving the "drama nerds" behind.

* * *

"Well… see ya." Gabriella told him. Troy could see tears beginning to form. Gabriella waved and walked the other way, not knowing that a certain boy was following her.

Gabriella walked to her locker, tears streaming down her face. "Why doesn't he like me. I mean, I thought he liked me. That's what Chad said." Gabriella said to herself. She took off her pink fleece jacket, and placed it on the hook in the locker. She pulled out the books from her book bag, and placed them in the shelves of the locker. She then grabbed the books she need for her class. As she closed her locker, she heard a voice call her name.

"Gabriella, right." the voice said, causing Gabriella to jump and drop her books. The stranger helped pick up Gabriella's books. Gabriella saw the boy who frightened her. He was a blonde boy, with emerald eyes. At first she thought that the boy was Ryan, but as she got a closer look, she realized that it wasn't him. The boy was slightly taller, and bulkier. The boy had a white, Calvin Klein button-shirt, with red stripes, a pair of black slacks, and alligator boots. The boy handed Gabriella her books back.

"Here you go." the boy said.

"Thank you." Gabriella mumbled. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Gabriella asked.

"No, you don't. My name is Ty Balt. Pleasure to meet you." the boy stretched out a hand, Gabriella gently shaking it.

"I don't want to sound rude, but how do you know my name?" Gabriella asked.

"I know quite about you." Ty smiled. "I know your name, the fact that you are the smartest girl in the school, the only person to beat Sharpay Evans for the lead in a musicale, and… you are in love with Troy Bolton." Gabriella's jaw dropped. _"How could he know so much. Especially me in love with Troy."_

"How do you know all that stuff?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh, I have my sources." Ty stated. "I also know that Troy does not feel the same way for you. In fact, I know who he does care for."

"Who?" Gabriella quickly asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ty replied, giving her a sly smile.

"Please, tell me." Gabriella begged.

"If you must know, it's…" Ty walked up to Gabriella's ear and whispered, "Sharpay." he then pulled away.

"I knew it." Gabriella mumbled. "I knew it."

"I could help you." Ty told her.

"With what?" Gabriella asked, still shocked from the news.

"With helping you getting what you want…. Troy." Ty smiled.

"Why do you want to help me?" Gabriella asked.

"If you must know I want Sharpay." Ty simply said. "And I get everything I want."

"Oh, well, you're going to help me get Troy." Gabriella stated.

"Yes, if you want me too." Ty replied. There was a long pause. Finally, Gabriella said…

"I'll help."

* * *

Troy led Sharpay to an empty classroom. "Sorry for what I said before. I just had to make it believable." Sharpay apologized.

"It's okay Shar. I know you were faking. Troy closed the door. He walked up to her and kissed her passionately. His tongue begged to taste her mouth. Sharpay let out a moan. The two pulled away, their faces flushed.

"Wow. You couldn't last one day." Sharpay teased, still breathing heavily.

"Hey. You weren't complaining." Troy said. Sharpay smiled, and embraced Troy in a hug. Troy could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong Shar?" Troy asked.

"Nothing." Sharpay lied.

"Sharpay. I could tell something is wrong." Troy replied.

"It's just… I wish that we don't have to hide around just to be with each other." Sharpay admitted.

"What. You don't find this romantic?" Troy asked.

"I do. But… I just want us to walk down the hallways holding hands… like a couple." Sharpay explained.

"Don't worry, we will be able to that." Troy assured her.

"When?" Sharpay asked.

"Soon." Troy told her. "Soon." The rest of the time, the two were hugging, not knowing that two blonde boys were watching them.

* * *

Ryan was walking down the hallway, where he was greeted by Ty. "Hey Ryan."

"Hey Ty. What's up?" Ryan asked.

"We need to talk about your sister." Ty stated.

"Listen dude, I don't know why she doesn't like you." Ryan said. "You're like… her perfect guy."

"I know why she doesn't like me." Ty responded.

"What?" Ryan asked, slightly confused.

"She is in love with someone." Ty replied.

"What. That's crazy." Ryan told him. "If she was in love with someone, which highly doubt, she would have told her own brother."

"Are you sure?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. We tell each other everything." Ryan stated.

"Well you're wrong. She is in love… with none other than Troy Bolton." Ty said.

"Troy Bolton!" Ryan exclaimed. "I'm sorry, but she hates his guts."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Ty said. "I saw them walk into an empty classroom."

"I think you're hallucinating." Ryan commented.

"I'll show you," Ty led Ryan into the classroom.

"I highly doubt that they are in there." Ryan told him.

"See for yourself." Ty showed him to the door window. In it, were Sharpay and Troy, hugging. Ryan was in shock.

"I don't believe it." Ryan said. "She is in love with that ass-hole, and didn't even tell me."

"Well I can help you." Ty replied. Ryan looked at him.

"How?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Well that's the end of Chapter 7. Hope you liked. Now, I won't be updating so quickly (like I ever was), since school was starting, and I have 4 Honor classes. And you know what that means…. A ton of homework. But please be patient with updates. I will be posting the next chapter for **"Alone With the Stranger." **I am also in the works of writing another Zashley one-shot. So until then, reviews will be appreciated!_


	8. Chapter 8: Something in Common

Romeo and Juliet

Summary: It was wrong, they weren't supposed to fall in love. She was the Ice Queen, he was the Basketball God. In East High, they are enemies, but alone, they are soul mates. Will their love prevail, or will their love end up like Romeo and Juliet. TxS. AU.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T for Sexual Content, some language, violence.

_**A/N: **Hey everyone! Wow! I have not updated in forever! I am so sorry! School has been a huge pain, and it has been imposing on my updating time! Hopefully Christmas vacation will change all that! Also, I can't wait for Ashley Tisdale's latest album, "Headstrong." Looking forward to that on February 6, 2007. Anyway, on with the story! Here is Chapter 8!

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Something in Common

* * *

_Previously in "Romeo and Juliet…"_

"_I don't believe it." Ryan said. "She is in love with that ass-hole, and didn't even tell me."_

"_Well I can help you." Ty replied. Ryan looked at him._

"_How?" _Ryan asked, curious to see how Ty can possibly help him. Ty just leaned on a locker and gave Ryan a sly smile.

"Don't worry about that… yet. Meet me in the library during lunch." Ty ordered. Ryan could immediately tell that Ty was a "male" version of Sharpay. Ryan looked back at the room where Troy and Sharpay were still at, and faced Ty.

"Okay." With that Ty grinned and left the scene, his footsteps becoming less audible with each step.

* * *

Sharpay let go from Troy's embrace and gazed into his ocean blue eyes, while he looked into her chocolate colored eyes. "I should get going." Sharpay muttered. "Ryan might start to get suspicious."

"Okay." Troy nodded. He gave Sharpay an innocent, virgin kiss, and made sure that the coast was clear. "It's clear." Troy said. Sharpay nodded and scurried along the hallway, no one noticing the two together. The two stole a last glance of each and hurried through the hallway, ready to start their first classes.

* * *

Ryan cautiously walked to the library, making sure that no one saw where he was going… especially… Sharpay. Ryan had only gone to the library approximately three times in his high school career. The first time, he thought it was the way to the gym; second time he had to type a 6-page chemistry paper that was due by 5th period; and the third time, he had to hide from a very affectionate Martha Cox. The library was a very foreign territory for Ryan, and he was a little bit uncomfortable. He looked up at the large sign that read, "Library," took a deep breath and entered the door unsure of what was to come next. Sharpay managed to avoid making eye contact with Troy during her first few classes. It was lunch period, and she ordered her usual… fruit salad with a strawberry smoothie. Sharpay had to maintain her slim yet curvy physique. She took a seat in her usually table, where her clique was seated at. Yet, something was different. Yes, everyone in the table was matching Sharpay's assemble, and everyone was gazing at the beauty. But something was missing… or a someone. She turned her attention to the girl that was sitting the closes to her. "Where is Ryan?"

* * *

Ryan walked inside and scanned the room, checking to see if Ty was already there. It seemed that Ty was no where to be found. It seemed that just the brainiacs were there. "No, where did Ty tell me to met him at?' he asked himself. "Oh yeah, the last table." he recalled. He made his way to where the tables were at, and was shocked at who was sitting there.

"Ryan, what are you doing here?" the voice asked. The voice did not belong to a male. It was a female's voice, and Ryan knew that voice all to well. He made contact with the girl, their eyes connecting. He saw the girl's flowing brunette hair, her chocolate eyes meeting his bright blue eyes.

"Gabriella?"

* * *

Gabriella sat on the wooden chair, moving her leg up and down. She was in a fidgeting state, having no reason why. She was usually calm and collected, but now… she just wanted Ty to get there as soon as possible. She saw a blond figure walking towards her. At first, she assumed that it was Ty, but once she was able to get a better look at the boy, she was stunned. It was Ryan. She had no idea why he was there. Ryan was not the type of guys to wander around the library during a lunch period. He would either be in the auditorium, practicing with his overly pompous sister, or eating to the fullest.

Gabriella noticed that Ryan seemed to be confused… not that it was a surprise. Ryan wasn't the smartest boy in East High. Maybe he is waiting for his tutor. Gabriella thought to herself. She decided so that she would not look suspicious, she picked up her copy of Jane Eyre, and made it seem like she was reading. Gabriella was surprised to Ryan still coming her way. She decided to shout, "Ryan, what are you doing here?"

Ryan turned to face her, furrowing his eyebrows. The two made a connection, not taking their eyes off each other. Finally, Ryan finally spoke, "Gabriella?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"I asked you the same thing." Gabriella retorted.

"Oh right." Ryan mumbled. "I am here to meet… someone. You?"

"Me too." Gabriella quickly replied.

"Oh, cool." Ryan whispered.

"If you want, you can sit in this table, until whoever you are looking for shows up." Gabriella suggested. Ryan simple nodded, and took a seat opposite Ryan. Gabriella continued to read her novel, while Ryan began to tap the desk with his blue fountain pen, which matched his attire.

"So, you reading, _Jane Eyre_?" Ryan asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yep. It's one of my favorite book." Gabriella commented.

"Cool. My favorite is actually _The Catcher's Rye._" Ryan replied.

"Oh, I didn't enjoy the book too much." Gabriella admitted.

"Well, we can all have different tastes." Ryan stated. Gabriella simply nodded. Just then, the two caught a glimpse of a blonde-haired, Abercrombie model-look a like, strutting his way to them. He shouted.

"I am glad you are both here." Ty shouted. The two adolescents abruptly faced each other, not knowing what in the world was going on. The two saw Ty holding a blue neon-colored binder, as he shows his pearly whites. He dropped the binder on the oak table, making a _Thump _noise. Gabriella and Ryan were still clueless to what was happening at the moment.

"Now I assume that you two know each other?" Ty said in an indefinite voice.

"Yeah, but why is she here?" Ryan asked.

"Well she wants the same thing that you want." Ty smiled. "After all, both of you want to end Troy and Sharpay's relationship." Ryan and Gabriella finally understood what was happening.

Ryan and Gabriella never had anything in common. She was smart, he was not. He loved to dance, she loved to calculate math problems. But the two finally found something that they had in common… they both wanted to destroy the relationship of the Basketball God and the Drama Queen.

* * *

_**A/N: **That's the end of Chapter 8. I know, it was short, but I wanted to post this up this week. I know it was a crummy chapter, but this was just a filler chapter. I will be revising all the chapters from all of my stories! So you may now review._


End file.
